<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【尚勲】未成年人很危險 by Shijuukunichi_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628280">【尚勲】未成年人很危險</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me'>Shijuukunichi_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>時間線在404開播前，尚勲已確立關係<br/>我還是對未成年出手了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sihun/Lee Eunsang, 尚勲 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【尚勲】未成年人很危險</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>時間線在404開播前，尚勲已確立關係<br/>我還是對未成年出手了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜時分，在那個總在AB6IX團綜裡出現的練習室，只留下一盞燈的昏暗環境，只有兩個少年還留在這裡，但也沒有在練習。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只見其中一位少年仰坐在地板上，雙手扶著在其上方的人的腰，而跨坐在少年身上的看著年紀稍長的另一位少年，雙手搭在下方的少年的肩膀上，神情慌張，生怕被別人看見兩人現在的曖昧姿勢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲正一臉懵逼，正思考著為甚麼變成現在這個狀況，自己現在正坐在李垠尚身上，臀部好死不死就坐在李垠尚的胯上，紅著臉感受着那逐漸變硬的部位，金施勲不禁埋怨起李垠尚發育得過於良好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>房間雖然昏暗，但靠著微弱的光線下，金施勲能看見李垠尚純良笑臉下藏著的慾望，如狼似虎的眼神直勾勾的盯著金施勲，金施勲掙扎著要起身，可李垠尚的雙手死死鉗著金施勲的腰令他無法動彈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情是這樣的，確認出演PRODUCE X 101後，敲定好初評級舞台的歌曲以及編舞後便開始了密鑼緊鼓的練習，這天四人也是練習到很晚才準備要回家，結果李垠尚說要留下來繼續練，身為隊長兼戀人的金施勲也自覺留下來陪這位未成年老幺，讓尹晶煥和洪誠俊先回家休息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒想到在練習舞蹈的時候，金施勲不小心被自己的腳絆倒，眼看就要臉朝地撲街，說時遲那時快，李垠尚飛奔了過來充當人肉厚墊接住了金施勲，兩個人都躺倒在了地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一個成年男子的體重還是有點份量的，但美人在懷的李垠尚才不在意身體被磕疼與否，摟住哥哥的腰，欣賞哥哥可愛的倉鼠臉仰頭呆呆的看著自己，兩人就這麼眼神交流了好一會兒，半晌金施勲才反應過來急忙起身，李垠尚也跟著撐起身體。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>結果就變成了現在這個狀況，曖昧的姿勢加上為了節能而唯一還開著的一盞燈所營造出來的氣氛簡直不要太好，李垠尚索性湊上去吻住金施勲的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「...唔...垠尚啊，要起來了，不然被人看到就糟了。」金施勲偏過頭躲開，想著要是在私底下就算了，可現在兩人是在公司練習室裡，要是被還留在公司的工作人員看到的話，金施勲不敢想像後果。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒事的哥，我鎖門了。」早在李垠尚去關燈的時候，就已經順手把門也給鎖上了。李垠尚自顧自地說著，頭埋在金施勲脖頸處，啃咬著金施勲的鎖骨，手不老實的往金施勲的T恤裡伸去，撫摸著金施勲的肌膚，與想像中一樣光滑柔軟的觸感著實讓血氣方剛的年輕人感到興奮，躍躍欲試。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗚嗯…呀！李垠尚！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>門是鎖了但門上的小窗口是透明玻璃啊，金施勲想要提醒李垠尚，可被李垠尚的手撩撥著愣是說不出完整的話，怒瞪著李垠尚訓斥著，在李垠尚看來水汪汪的眼睛毫無威嚇力，發出來的聲音像是欲拒還迎的嬌嘖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥～我們在一起都一段時間了，該入正題了吧？」李垠尚厚著臉皮，擺出平常的乖寶寶模樣，手卻往上探索到乳珠，用拇指按壓揉搓茱萸，金施勲沒忍住跑出一些氣音，場面在失控的邊緣試探中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次就在練習室那麼刺激？……不不不，不是這個問題，「…垠尚啊…哼嗯…你還未成年，再等等吧。」金施勲拿出了萬能理由塘塞，打掉李垠尚在他乳珠上揉捏的手，李垠尚扁扁嘴，不滿的情緒到達了頂點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李垠尚不是第一次對自己未成年的身份感到懊惱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從確認了關係到現在，兩人最親密的行為只有牽手、擁抱以及bobo，每當李垠尚想要做更親密的事時，金施勲總以李垠尚還未成年的理由拒絕，而今晚，李垠尚的忍耐已到達臨界點。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>想要哥哥，想要將哥哥融入到自己血肉裡，一輩子鎖在一起，永不分開。像小孩一樣的幼稚想法，卻顯得真誠率真。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以……去他的未成年！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「可以的！」李垠尚不依不饒，現在時機正好，此時不吃以後就沒機會了，「我都18歲了，在某些國家早就成年了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你的實歲不是18！還遠著......別脫我衣服！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲還在努力地辯解著，怎料李垠尚直接上手掀起金施勲的T恤，乳頭暴露在空氣中被激得挺立，金施勲立刻抓住李垠尚的手腕阻止他脫掉自己的衣服，沒料到會讓李垠尚有機可乘，趁機身體前傾將頭湊到金施勲的胸前，在乳尖上舔了一口，舌頭在乳暈處打圈，接著將乳頭含在嘴裡，像要吸出乳汁一樣的用力吸啜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊～嗯...垠尚...不要...唔嗯...」第一次被如此對待的金施勲驚呼了一聲，閉上了眼睛不住的低喘，抓住李垠尚手腕的雙手漸漸無力。李垠尚只集中攻擊一邊，金施勲挺起胸膛也驅散不了被冷落的另一邊帶來的搔癢感，不知不覺說出了心裏話，「垠尚啊...另一邊...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥先咬著，舉著手酸。」李垠尚很容易就掙開金施勲的手，提起衣服下擺遞到金施勲嘴邊，金施勲聽話的咬住，李垠尚滿意地笑了笑，再次埋進金施勲的胸前服侍另一邊的乳頭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嘻嘻，哥覺得舒服嗎？」李垠尚鬆開嘴，看著金施勲通紅的臉頰，一臉驕傲求稱讚的樣子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯...你怎麼這麼會啊？」這小子也太熟練了吧，金施勲睜開雙眼略帶怨氣地看著李垠尚，鬆開咬著的衣服下擺開口詢問，該不會這小子已經有經驗了？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我看了很多GV學到的，就想著跟哥哥一起試試。」李垠尚有點害羞的低下頭，「我沒經驗，也不知道自己做的對不對，我只是希望能讓哥哥舒服......我想要哥哥很久了......」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你小子真是的......」金施勲偷偷鬆了口氣，還好不是跟別人......不對！誰給我們忙內看的GV！「你還小看什麼GV啊...唔！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李垠尚還未等金施勲說完就又吻住了對方的嘴唇，不同於剛才的蜻蜓點水，李垠尚一手摟住金施勲的腰，一手按住金施勲的後腦勺，將哥哥緊緊鎖在懷裡，重重的吻了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲愣愣的還未回過神來，嘴巴微張，李垠尚的舌頭很輕易地進入金施勲的口中，掃過每一個角落，兩舌交纏，掠奪著口中空氣，來不及嚥下的口水從嘴角流出來，滴到衣服上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲被吻得快要喘不過去來，拼命捶打李垠尚的胸膛，李垠尚會意的放開，口水牽絲像銀絲般掛在兩人嘴角，金施勲被剛才激烈的吻憋得滿臉通紅，大口大口的呼吸著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我還學了好多，哥哥要好好驗收啊～」李垠尚覺得自己的忍耐力已經到達了極點，面前的哥哥臉色潮紅，微微張口喘息，嘴角的銀絲，以及注視著自己的充滿水氣的小鹿眼，這一切李垠尚都覺得魅惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「要怎麼驗收...你要輕點啦...」見李垠尚那麼堅持，金施勲也放棄掙扎了。得到金施勲允許的李垠尚簡直不要太興奮，急不及待扒掉金施勲身上的衣服，自己也脫掉身上的校服襯衫鋪在地板上，輕輕地將金施勲放倒，開始作業。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥幫幫我吧，這裡很難受。」李垠尚拉過金施勲的手放到自己的胯部，隔著褲子也能感受到的灼熱，金施勲吞了吞口水，起身換了個跪趴在李垠尚雙腿間的姿勢，將褲子連同內褲扯下來，從未見過生人的小小尚暴露在空氣中，金施勲握住那微微挺起的柱體套弄至高高挺立，接著像著魔般張口含住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柔軟的舌頭輕舔柱身，賣力的吞吐著，手也沒放過下面的兩個小球，手指來回勾勒囊袋的形狀，未成年人哪兒受得了這樣的刺激。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥！等等......」李垠尚用手背覆蓋住嘴巴，紅暈攀上臉頰，呼吸越來越激烈，忍不住呻吟起來，金施勲一邊吸舔分身一邊觀察著李垠尚的表情，上目線的殺傷力太大，李垠尚被金施勲可愛到，還沒來得及提醒金施勲就射了出來，金施勲被突然噴射出的精液嗆到，急忙吐出分身低頭咳嗽了起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「對不起阿！！！哥沒事吧？我不是故意的！」李垠尚慌慌張張的道歉，慢慢掃著金施勲的後背，直到金施勲緩過氣來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「咳嗯...我沒事...」金施勲擺擺手示意他沒事，抬起頭看向李垠尚，揚起燦爛的笑容，精液還殘留在嘴邊，整個畫面有點色情，李垠尚的眼神越發深沉，但金施勲沒有留意，「垠尚阿，舒服嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是啊，哥也很熟練阿。」李垠尚揶揄道，果然哥哥是成年人阿～李垠尚卻有點不高興，果然哥哥那麼熟練是因為有經驗了吧？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我...」金施勲欲言又止，「其實我也沒試過，我也是看GV學的，還有想著垠尚...自己弄過...」金施勲低頭作鴕鳥狀，李垠尚只看到金施勲的頭頂，可越來越紅的耳朵暴露了主人的害羞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那哥哥能弄給我看嗎？垠尚尼想知道~想學學看~」李垠尚聽到哥哥那麼可愛的回答，止不住的笑意，嘴角要翹到上眉梢似的，同時也好奇哥哥是怎麼弄的，於是提出了要求，起初金施勲不太願意，但耐不住李垠尚的軟磨硬泡外加讓人拒絕不了的撒嬌，還是答應了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲脫下褲子躺回地板上，雙腿呈M字大開，左手放到自己的分身上下擼動，右手食指與中指放進口裏舔濕，隨後將手繞到身後，手指在穴口外圍打轉，深呼吸一口氣，慢慢將濕透的手指探入甬道裡抽動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李垠尚居高臨下看著已經全裸的金施勲，下身的動作一覽無遺，包皮隨著擼動向外翻，露出粉嫩的龜頭，在後穴進出的手指甚至不用李垠尚要求就自動加入至兩三指，甬道分泌出的腸液順著手指的抽出被帶出穴口，墊在地上的李垠尚的襯衫不幸遭殃。再往上看，雪白的肌膚透著櫻色，金施勲閉著眼睛皺起眉頭痛苦難耐的表情，嬌媚的呻吟，一遍遍高聲叫著李垠尚的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李垠尚簡直看呆了，平常見得多的是金施勲溫和善良的樣子，一起練習時練到汗流浹背也不停止的真摯嚴肅的樣子，一起打鬧時開朗活潑的樣子，甚至面對自己時撒嬌求bobo的可愛模樣，沒想到哥哥在自己不知道的時候還有這種擾亂人心的魅惑勾人的樣子，還好這個樣子的哥哥只有自己可以看到，只專屬李垠尚的金施勲的性感模樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>年輕人的恢復能力特別快，李垠尚不自主的手覆上自己再次挺立的分身，對著哥哥的媚態手淫起來。金施勲似乎感覺要到了，喘息聲越來越急速，不住的扭動著腰，在後庭的手指好似在找著某個點不斷摳著，握著分身的手快速套弄，不一會兒便釋放出來，淺到了小腹上，手指從甬道抽出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲高潮過後回過神來，見到李垠尚正自己乖巧的擼著，寵溺的笑了笑：「垠尚啊...不用弄了...進來吧...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥，真的可以嗎？」李垠尚停下了手上的動作，充滿期待的星星眼望向金施勲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯...反正都這樣了...啊啊！」金施勲邊說邊翻身跪趴著，撅起臀部，李垠尚望著冒水的穴口，舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，持著肉刃上前，不帶一絲猶豫狠狠肏了進去。雖然已經用手指弄過，但後庭從未被有像陰莖這樣粗度的東西進去過，更何況李垠尚發育良好，小穴被撐的滿滿的，金施勲被一下子的填滿痛得尖叫連連。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥...還好嗎？」包覆著自己的那片溫暖舒服得讓李垠尚急不及待想要好好侵犯一番，但金施勲的尖叫聲著實嚇了李垠尚一大跳，想著自己應該是傷害到了珍愛的哥哥，害怕得想要退出，卻發現甬道把自己夾得死死的，進退兩難。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「......我沒事......」金施勲強迫自己放鬆下來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>其實何止李垠尚期待著，金施勲也是期待情事已久，甚至甘於委身在下，只要對方是李垠尚，自己非常珍視愛護的弟弟兼戀人。只是像他自己所說的，李垠尚還未成年，也正是李垠尚年紀還太小，還在懵懂的時期，會不會當初其實只是因為新奇才答應自己的告白？如果做了之後會不會覺得兩個男人做愛很噁心？會不會跟自己分手然後重新投入女孩子溫軟的懷抱裡？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>從最初發現自己對弟弟不同尋常的感情，到發現原來是兩情相悅進而確認了關係，再到現在，金施勲的害怕和擔心越來越多，總是小心翼翼的、深怕李垠尚會突然討厭自己，因而不敢再進一步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但顯然金施勲的擔心是多餘的，儘管剛剛已經做了這麼多淫蕩的事，李垠尚到現在都沒有表現出一絲厭惡等負面情緒，反而在托著腰抽插時盡可能放慢動作，也沒敢用力，不斷細心地問「哥還好嗎？」「有沒有不舒服？」「痛的話要說哦~」，深怕自己把哥哥弄疼弄不舒服了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒什麼可擔心的，金施勲如釋重負，漸漸地放鬆了下來，在加快了的活塞運動中，不忘看了看面前的鏡子裡，映照出的李垠尚的眼神裡，望向自己那飽含情意的雙眸與達成願望似的滿足的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>啊！鏡子！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲如夢初醒，終於發現他們是正面對著練習室的鏡子，害羞得立刻低下頭，整張臉埋在雙臂中，連同自己的呻吟聲一併躲起來。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥？」李垠尚覺得奇怪，哥哥怎麼把自己埋起來了？「哥把頭抬起來吧...我想看看哥...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>金施勲拼命搖頭，要他抬起頭看自己被進進出出的樣子，打死他也不要！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李垠尚還想說些什麼，抬眼看見面前的鏡子，平時這塊巨大鏡子倒映出的是四人一起練習舞蹈的身影，現在換成了李垠尚在金施勲身後，下身緊密無縫的結合。低頭看見金施勲露出來的紅得熟透了的雙耳，莫非哥哥是害羞了？想到這裡的李垠尚玩心大起，伏身在金施勲耳邊輕聲道，「哥我們換個姿勢...」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯？......哇！」被肏得迷迷糊糊的金施勲扭頭想看李垠尚到底想幹嘛，只見李垠尚將金施勲整個人往後托起，前胸緊貼後背，雙腿擠入金施勲雙腿間迫使跪著的雙腿分開，將對方架著緊緊擁在懷裡，抓著對方的雙手十指緊扣。支撐點只有兩人的結合處，重力的影響下小穴被完全撐開，陰莖進到更深，金施勲嚇了一跳，不禁驚呼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒有休息的時間，李垠尚又開始了下身的動作，快速而又帶有狠勁的往上頂，金施勲從鏡子裡可以清清楚楚看到李垠尚是怎樣在穴口處活動，液體順著兩人的大腿流淌到地上，金施勲羞得閉上眼睛不再去看鏡子裡的活春宮，但噗嗤噗嗤的水漬聲與肉體碰撞的啪啪聲響徹整個練習室，傳進金施勲耳裡，基本不用看就知道那裡到底有多激烈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥...哈...不看看嗎？」李垠尚在哥哥體內馳驅的同時不忘調戲一下哥哥。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「垠尚阿......深...」每下強烈的抽送，總是剛剛好能輾過前列腺，被折磨得太狠的金施勲已經回答不了李垠尚了，甚至已經發不出呻吟聲了，只有壓在喉嚨裡的一些不成調的聲音，還有一些不連貫的句子，例如此時金施勲想說的是「太深了」。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「哥還真貪心呢......」李・祖傳耳聾・垠尚收到的訊息卻是金施勲想要在深一點，撞擊得更狠了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大汗淋漓的兩人，身體黏黏糊糊的，但也不妨礙兩人抱得更緊。高潮臨近，後穴不住的收縮，包覆討好蹂躪著它的巨大，金施勲扭過頭索吻，在深情的吻中，李垠尚最後忍不住釋放到了金施勲體內，金施勲也釋放到了地上，一片狼藉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>練習了一整天再加上激烈的情事，金施勲已體力不支昏倒在李垠尚懷裡，李垠尚心滿意足的抱著沉沉睡去的金施勲，在金施勲的耳邊輕聲道：「哥哥終於是我的了...我愛你...。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>後續：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>過兩天李垠尚回去公司練習，在走廊遇到了AB6IX的金東賢前輩，乖巧的90度鞠躬打招呼後卻被前輩抓到角落密談。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「前輩nim？」李垠尚有點慌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別慌，我不會吃了你。倒是你，小小年紀倒是挺會的，練習室有鏡子很棒對吧？」金東賢一臉教會哥哥的溫和笑容，李垠尚卻是從中看出了一些奸詐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊哈哈哈...前輩nim在說什麼啦？哈哈哈～垠尚不太懂啦～」此刻的李垠尚非常慌，沒想到前輩會知道，於是試圖撒撒嬌來萌混過關。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別裝了，我都看到了，你們就沒想過那時候公司可能還有人沒走嗎？」金東賢不太喜歡有人在他面前撒嬌，所以李垠尚的賣萌無效。那天金東賢還真的留在公司到深夜，本來想看看四個師弟是不是還在練習，結果就看到那種情況。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「前輩nim…不要告訴其他人...求求你了...」李垠尚害怕極了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「放心啦，我才不會說出去的，這種事情我還是前輩呢。」金東賢略帶自豪道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「欸？」垠尚尼好像知道了什麼不得了的事情(´⊙.ω⊙`)。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「讓我來教你吧....」金東賢拉過李垠尚開始傳授經驗，兩人聊得甚是愉悅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而此刻在練歌房的田雄和在練習室的金施勲同時打了個噴嚏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>